


A Little Bit Of Luck

by fandom_life11



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fuck You JK Rowling, Gay Sirius Black, Love, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Sirius is a Gay Disaster, St. Patrick's Day, lily is also sirius' wingwoman, lily is the only one with common sense, no beta we die like men, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_life11/pseuds/fandom_life11
Summary: Sometimes, Sirius had the urge to confess to Remus. Saint Patrick's Day in fifth year was one of those days. All Sirius needs is a little bit of luck. It shouldn't be too hard. Right?
Relationships: Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A Little Bit Of Luck

The day had begun as a dark and stormy night. They lived in Scotland; of course it was raining. Why had Sirius expected anything different? 

Yesterday had been the full moon and when Sirius woke up that morning, he could feel it in his bones. Last night, both Prongs and Wormtail had landed in detention, so it had just been him to distract Moony from the shift. He couldn’t complain though. It gave him time to relax and cuddle Remus, his ‘it’s not too big’ crush, in the morning.

Just then, Remus stirred in his sleep. Sirius tensed hoping that he hadn’t woken up Remus with relentless thoughts. As his luck would have it, Remus woke up.

“Morning Pads. You didn’t have to stay with me you know,” yawned Remus as he sat up slowly.

Sirius chuckled nervously, hoping he hadn’t spoken his thoughts out loud. (It had happened before.) “Why would I leave you Remus? You’re my best friend.”

“Thanks Siri. But you really should go, Madam Pomfrey will be coming soon.”

Sirius sighed but stood up. “Okay Moony. See you in the dormitory.”

Remus nodded and smiled as Sirius left.

Walking back to the castle, Sirius reflected on just how hopeless he was. It wasn’t like Remus would ever go for a guy like him. He needed to get over Moony. This was starting to get ridiculous. 

He entered the common room and flopped face first onto the couch with a groan. “Why do I keep doing this to myself?”

“Why do you keep doing what to yourself Sirius?”

Startled by the voice, Sirius fell off the couch and a few curses fell out his mouth before he saw it was Lily. 

“Oh hey there Lils. Didn’t see you there.”

Lily was not amused. “I won’t ask again Sirius.”

Sirius sighed, resigned to confessing to Lily. Once Lily overheard one single thing, she would find a way to figure it out. It would be far less painful to just tell her. “It’s kind of private.”

“Fine then. We’ll just go somewhere private, so you can tell me. Get up.” With that, Lily pulled Sirius up and dragged him out of the common room.

After many “Oh my gods Lily, stop pulling me!” were issued from Sirius’ mouth, Lily finally found a spot she had deemed private. It was a bench. Sirius decided to tell Lily as much.

Exasperated, Lily said, “I _know _Sirius.” Lily put up a Muffliato charm around them, sat down on the bench, and patted the spot next to her. Sirius felt a bit idiotic. Why hadn’t he thought of that?__

__Reluctantly, Sirius sat down. He didn’t really want to tell her about fancying Remus. As if deliberately choosing to ignore his thoughts, Lily asked, “What did you do this time Sirius?”_ _

__“I kind of sort of fell in love with Remus.” Sirius’ voice cracked at the end, making it sound like a question. Lily gasped and slapped the back of his head._ _

__“Merlin’s saggy left behind, Sirius! You need to tell him! Stop being your usual disastrous gay self and tell the boy how you feel. Now go! Confess your love,” cried Lily after she had finished whacking Sirius’ head for being a downright idiot. Privately, Sirius thought she was right to hit him. He probably deserved it, but even more so at this extremely awkward moment._ _

__“Okay, okay, okay, Lily! I get it, you don’t need to whack my head anymore. Thanks for your help though Lils.” Covering his head to prevent any more attacks from Lily, Sirius left the bench to start his search for a certain werewolf._ _

__After an hour or two of searching, Sirius went back to his dormitory, ready to call it a night. However, luck was somehow on his side when he found Remus and James in their room. Sirius sighed in annoyance; all that searching had been for nothing. Nevertheless, Sirius was determined to make Lily happy and confess to Remus about what he really felt towards him._ _

__“Remus? I need to talk to you,” Sirius said and when a suspicious gleam appeared in James’ eyes, he added just to be safe, “Alone.”_ _

__Remus looked at him with an unreadable expression from where he was lying on his bed and stood up. “Sure Sirius. Let’s go.”_ _

__They walked together in silence until they reached an abandoned classroom. As soon as they were both inside, Remus shut the door and asked, “What do you need Sirius? If it’s Professor Binns’ homework on the Giant Wars, I will not be helping you out. I don’t have it finished either, and I really don’t see how this needed to be a private conversation.”_ _

__Sirius grinned nervously. “It’s not that, Remus.”_ _

__“Well, what is it then?”_ _

__“I need to tell you something that’s probably long overdue. It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way, I just need to get it off of my chest.”_ _

__Remus frowned. “What is it Sirius? You’re starting to scare me.”_ _

__“Well, I don’t really know how to say this. You know, I probably should’ve planned this out when I was searching for you-”_ _

__“Get to the goddamn point Sirius!” Remus barked._ _

__“Fine,” Sirius took a deep breath and spit it out as quickly as he could. “I kind of fancy you Remus.”_ _

__After a few moments of shocked silence on Remus’ part, Sirius sighed and started to walk away towards the door. He should’ve known Remus didn’t like him. Who would? Apparently, his mother had gotten one thing right about him._ _

__“I guess you don’t see it the same way. Sorry I dumped it on you,” he muttered._ _

__Before Sirius could leave the room however, a hand grabbed his wrist. “Sirius wait!”_ _

__“What?” Sirius asked, tapping his foot impatiently. He couldn’t live through any more embarrassment._ _

__Instead of answering him, Remus just turned him around. Sirius opened his mouth to ask why Remus still wanted him here when a pair of lips hit him. _Remus’ _lips. They were soft and warm and everything else Sirius had imagined them to be. Sirius smiled. This was something he most definitely could get used to.___ _

____“Of course I would feel the same way. Why didn’t you tell me earlier Sirius?”_ _ _ _

____“I guess I didn’t think you would feel the same way about me.” Sirius smiled as he kissed Remus again. “All I needed was a bit of luck.” He pinched Remus hard on the ass._ _ _ _

____When Remus gasped, Sirius laughed. “That’s what you get for not wearing green, you scoundrel! Happy St. Patty’s.”_ _ _ _

____Remus grinned. “Happy Saint Patrick’s Day to you too, Sirius.”_ _ _ _

____A crash came from the other side of the room’s door and James’ voice could be heard. “Finally! I thought you would never get together! Peter owes me 50 galleons. He thought the sexual tension between you two would never end. Take that Wormtail!”_ _ _ _

____Sirius pulled away. “You bet on us? How fucking dare you James. I hope you and Petey are ready for a lifetime of misery.”_ _ _ _

____The other side of the door went silent. Only two words could be heard: “Well, fuck.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my first completed work! (not that it was hard to complete; it was a oneshot after all) I hope you enjoyed the story and that you had a good Saint Patrick's Day yourselves. Please comment if you did. If you didn't, you can too! Have a good day/night wherever you are!


End file.
